De errores y otras cosas que no nos gusta admitir
by OhhMyPerro
Summary: Cometer errores es tan fácil como difícil es admitirlos. Ambientado después del cuarto libro. Futuro Seth/Edward. Diferentes PoV.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a**... ¿a quién? Pues... al parecer a mi no, porque si me pertenecieran me acordaría, así que seguramente le pertenecen a alguien más creo que a una señora con problemas de autoestima que se llama **Meyer**... "Algo" Meyer. En fin, ésto es sin animo de lucro, en serio, no me pagan por esto... aunque deberían, xD_

* * *

Quiere creer que no lo nota, que aun cuando es transparente, Edward no se da cuenta de eso. Porque si lo hace sabe que su amistad se va a ir a la mierda.

Pero bueno, es obvio que es su culpa.

¿Ir y hacerse amigo de un vampiro- que si bien no luce como si fuera lo más espectacular de la tierra, es guapo- mientras tienes unas cuantas dudas respecto a tu sexualidad? ESTUPIDO.

Lo sabia, nadie tenia que decírselo, ni Jacob que parecía leer todos sus pensamientos, aunque realmente no sabia lo que pensaba _se muere si sabe lo que estoy pensando, _ni Leah que lo veía y le decía estúpido, aunque realmente ella tampoco sabía nada de lo que pasaba.

Pero Seth lo sabía, con eso era suficiente. Sabía que de un momento a otro parecía haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros y que aparentaba unos dos o tres años más de los que en realidad tenía, que se sentía como una olla de presión todo el tiempo, que si de repente todas las mañanas despertaba con una semi erección era porque había empezado a tener sueños extraños, donde sentía calor y presión en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo.

Y estaba harto, la verdad, eso de crecer era un asco. No bastaba con que fuera un lobo, ahora también empezaba a crecer y a sentir un montón de mierda dentro, y todo era demasiado para lidiar con ello.

Aumentarle a eso pelearse con el único amigo que tenía desde que a Jacob le diera por obsesionarse con Bella y luego imprimarse; era algo que no pensaba hacer, bastante tenía con lo demás.

"Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo" suena tan tonto que prefiere ni decirlo para sus adentros, y la verdad no está enamorado de nadie, es demasiado joven para pensar en amor y esas cursilerías, se "atraído" y sabe que la atracción no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

Pero aun así la atracción es algo bastante malo, sobre todo porque es un vampiro, ya ni piensa en que es un chico, es como si eso no tuviera importancia, a veces le da por pensar en que los vampiros son como seres andróginos, pero tampoco le gusta tener esas ideas porque después empieza a imaginarse cosas sobre como se verá Edward sin nada encima, y si realmente no hay sangre circulando hacia ningún lado y si la hay como sería y… lo evita, es mejor para su estabilidad mental.

- Despierta, Seth—siente que alguien mueve su brazo, y abre los ojos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los tenía cerrados.

- Estoy despierto. ¿Todo bien?

La "pelea" había sido un fiasco, la verdad Seth esperaba algo asi como… cabezas volando, brazos desmembrados, los lobos rasgando carne de vampiro, los vampiros cubiertos de sangre bajo el sol y… cosas así, pero cuando vio como terminaba la pelea, se sintió decepcionado, puede que un poco aliviado de ver que seguían vivos pero, si, mayormente sintió decepción y pena ajena, ¡tanta preparación para nada!

Cuando todos empezaron a partir, de un momento a otro Edward y Bella desaparecieron, no era como si quisiera realmente imaginarse a donde, pero como Jacob estaba pegado a la niña semi vampira, Seth realmente no tenía a donde ir, su madre se había ido con Charlie y Leah no lo quería tener cerca, así que los otros Cullen lo invitaron a su casa a descansar y celebrar la "victoria", no les dijo que sin pelea no hay victoria que valga, pero agradeció la intención y aceptó.

Así que ahí estaba, recostado en un lujoso sillón desperdiciando el tiempo y pensando en tonterías.

Era Edward quien lo había despertado, y parecía feliz.

Bella estaba seguramente con Jacob y su hija, pensar en que su amigo era padre le daba un poco de miedo, se veía demasiado joven, ¿que pasaría cuando empezara a parecer el hermano de su propia hija? Era de locos…

- Todo perfecto, ¿qué te ha parecido la pelea? ¿convivir con otros vampiros te ha sentado muy mal?—y el bastardo se preocupaba por el y todo era inevitable pensar en que…

- Sí, claro, todos eran, como lo dicen ustedes… "Adorables"—le respondió con suficiente sarcasmo, más provocado por desaparecer ciertas ideas que por ser grosero.

- Varias chicas pidieron tu número, alguna llego murmurar que eras tan _lindo _que daban ganas de abrazarte, dijeron que eras como un gran peluche de lobo—le dijo sonriendo a escondidas, era obvio que se burlaba de él.

- Ja, ja, que divertido, seguro que Bella adora tu sentido del humor.

- Lo hace.

- Basta de dedicarte alabanzas, dime, ¿qué harán ahora? ¿Huirán a algún lugar especifico, irán a buscar peleas, a pervertir niños a una guardería, —preguntó cambiando de tema— cosas de vampiros?

- Iremos a Alaska tal como lo habíamos dicho.

- Claro, Alaska, suena… interesante, supongo que Jacob irá con ustedes… a menos que se decidan a matarlo ahora que está imprimado de tu pequeño monstruo.

- No— Seth se aseguró de poner atención a lo que respondía y no a notar que después de estar con Bella, Edward parecía perezoso y con cierta laxitud que le quedaba muy… "Atención, Seth, presta atención"—… dijo que arreglaría algunas cosas antes de que partiéramos, Rosalie es la menos alegre de que nos acompañe, pero la mayoría lo ha aceptado; aunque te aprecian más a ti, si fueras tú quien se hubiera imprimado de ella, todos nos sentiríamos mejor.

- Vaya, no sabía que me apreciaran tanto—aunque momentos atrás Edward había bromeado con él sonaba bastante en serio cuando le dijo eso.

- Eres algo así como el único amigo desde que me convertí en vampiro, te aprecian porque yo lo hago.

- ¿Y a Jacob no?

- No es eso, solo es… más complicado.

- Complicado… suenas como un vejete diciendo esas cosas, supongo que tendré que juntarme más contigo, necesitas influencias juveniles— un poco de bromas para romper la tensión siempre ayudaban, sobre todo si el asunto sonaba "complicado".

Pero sí, lo importante que había sacado de la conversación era eso… se iban a ir, todos…

* * *

**_Notas:_**

_Pues... creo que no dice nada de nada... Pero puedo asegurar que está en proceso de ser "algo".Será algo extraño, en serio, EXTRAÑO. No me centraré en ningun personaje de momento, quizá después, de momento me enfoqué en Seth, luego pasaré el foco de atención a otros personajes... no sé bien que esperar de esto ni que puedan esperar pero si alguien lo lee, gracias; si alguien lo comenta, gracias._

_Seguramente tenga un graaan error al momento de escribir en un tiempo en especifico... mis disculpas, trataré de arreglarlo._

_Saludos._

_**Pd**. Si no eres "alguien" entonces no comentes... xD Nah... perdón, era una broma que no podía evitar hacer, xD_

**At. La Innombrable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Derechos reservados a... Meyer, supongo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Había pasado tanto tiempo qué ya no conseguía recordar exactamente en qué momento se dio cuenta de que estaba mal: lo que hacían, lo que tenían… lo que había perdido.

Pero la verdad es que no había pasado tanto, apenas un par de años. Reneesme aparentaba diez años, y esperaban, ella, Edward, los Cullen; que dentro de un año su desarrollo se terminara.

Quizá ella, Reneesme, fuera la otra razón que hacía que el paso del tiempo careciera de sentido en su vida. En esa nueva vida.

Bella Swan… Isabella Cullen en realidad, porque ahora llevaba el nombre de su esposo, _su esposo, _y ser solo Bella Cullen parecía un poco fuera de lugar en una familia en la que todo integrante poseía ese aire de elegancia. Ahora ella era parte de esa familia, por lo que su nombre tenía que encajar en ellos, así como su nueva naturaleza lo hacía.

Puede que haya sido en el momento en que dejó de ser humana, cuando notó que las cosas eran ligeramente diferentes, pero estaba bajo demasiada presión como para poder analizar cada idea.

Volverse vampiro no cambió su forma de pensar, ni sus ideas a futuro, ni tampoco su forma de ser, si acaso, le inyecto una buena dosis de seguridad en todo lo que hacía, lejos estaba la joven torpe que había sido como humana; lo que tal vez cambió fue su forma de ver a Edward, de ver su matrimonio, _Dios mio, estoy casada, _de ver a su hija.

Y a pesar de que el tiempo pasara sin sentido, porque el no dormir te generaba nociones del tiempo bastante diferentes a las normales, no se sentía más madura, quizás más cansada, pero, ¿madura? No mucho, la verdad.

Era extraño, sentirse cansada. Pese a tener energía todo el tiempo, excepto quizás cuando comenzaba su hambre.

En algún punto, mientras se mudaban de nuevo, porque tener a Reneesme en un mismo lugar generaba cierta incertidumbre en quien los llegaba a conocer, y ninguno quería mantener a la pequeña encerrada para que no surgieran rumores; mientras se instalaban y hacían parecer al mundo que eran una familia normal, Bella comenzó a creer que había cometido un error.

En algún punto, todo comenzó a verse mal.

Dos años casada y ya le parecía que había pasado una eternidad. Los votos que hizo cuando se caso sabía que durarían para siempre, pero el no ser particularmente creyente le hacia creer que podía omitirlos.

Estaba en un parque, en un día en el que el sol brillaba ligeramente, y había algunos poco niños corriendo alrededor de un juego, parecían divertirse.

Eran niños pequeños, de 4 años quizás.

Trató de recordar a Reneesmé a esa edad. No lo consiguió. Y no era que no tuviera una buena memoria, era que no podía especificar en que momento su hija había tenido esa edad, tal vez ni siquiera la había tenido, tal vez se la había saltado.

Sabía que no, porque el crecimiento acelerado no implicaba saltos en el tiempo, pero así lo siente.

Así como siente un peso dentro de su pecho, de lo que sabe que es un órgano muerto que no palpita.

Era tonto, que siguiera creyendo que al no tener un corazón sus sentimientos y emociones se perdieron.

Edward no estaba con ella en el parque, no lo culpaba, había estado alejándolo todo el tiempo, escabulléndose, no porque creyera que no la encontraría, sino porque le estaba dando ese mensaje, el de que no podía estar con él.

Había aprendido a controlar ese poder que tenia, ese que no sabía como llamar, y no le daba tampoco un nombre, había aprendido a dejar que Edward entrara en su mente, pero seguía diciéndole que no sabía como hacerlo, así lo mantenía lejos de sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando uno de los niños se cayó, salió un poco sangre del raspón, trató de levantarse a ayudar, no sintió el más mínimo deseo de matarlo para beber su sangre, o no matarlo pero si desmayarlo al menos, no tenía deseos de tomar sangre humana, no sabía por qué, era otra de las cosas que no se molestaba en analizar.

Antes de que llegara, la preocupada madre del niño pareció salir de la nada, lo regañó un poco por haberse caído, y se quedó observando el cuidado que ponía en limpiarle la pequeña herida con un pañuelo, limpiar las lágrimas que el pequeño no dejaba que cayeran, y darle un beso en la frente.

Se alejó lentamente, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a otro pequeño niño que se había quedado embobado viéndola. Era otra consecuencia de ser un vampiro, todo el mundo la miraba como si fuera la mujer más bella del mundo.

Sabía que no lo era.

Después del shock inicial, descubrió que la vista mejorada no mejoraba las apariencias, las hacia más crudas quizás, más destacadas. Y ver a la gente bajo una nueva luz le había hecho darse cuenta de que la visión era uno de los sentidos más sobrevalorados.

Con el paso del tiempo, Edward le había dejado de parecer el chico más atractivo que existiera, Rosalie la mujer más guapa que alguna vez hubiera conocido, los Cullen dejaron de parecer seres celestiales, y cualquier vampiro en general, dejó de tener esa aura imposiblemente atrayente.

Puede que el poco control que tenía sobre lo que hacían se perdiera cuando comenzó a tener instinto materno, o lo que ella llamaba, ansias.

Por supuesto que sabía que tenía una hija, que era su pequeña, por la que había luchado, pero… esa no era la sensación que buscaba, la que sentía que le hacia falta.

Estaba en ese parque, alejándose de esa madre cuidando a su hijo, y hablando con los otros niños, escuchando como planeaba otra tarde de juegos, porque era hora de regresar a casa.

Escucho llegar a las otras madres, y como comenzaban a charlar entre ellas, de hijos, de lo que era ser una madre.

Pese a que había sentido que no maduraba, el estar casada y sin presiones le había hecho pensar que ser madre era una buena idea…

E intentó, intentó ser una madre con Reneesme, pero su pequeña niña estaba a punto de ser una señorita, y Bella ya se había perdido toda su infancia, y no la iba a recuperar.

Regresó al parque tantas veces como pudo, antes de que tuvieran que volverse a mudar, repetir la rutina de encontrar una casa, hacer una pequeña amistad con la familia que viviera en la casa siguiente, que siempre permanecía lo suficientemente separada de la suya para poder tener tranquilidad, encontrar un pequeño trabajo, estudiar, cosas simples.

Y tal vez el hecho de que ella encajara tan fácilmente, el de poder desenvolverse entre los humanos sintiéndose una de ellos, era lo que había comenzado a fallar.

No recordaba dónde o cuándo comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar, deseando algo más, pero si recuerda cuando decidió irse.

Recordaba a Reneesme dormida, porque era la única que podía hacerlo, y a Edward observándola enajenadamente desde la puerta.

Se recordaba incapaz de alejarlo de ahí, porque había dejado de parecerle morboso y de la nada se encontró deseando lo que no podía tener. Una familia normal, una hija norma, una vida normal.

Recordaba sobre todo, que la realidad pareció pesar más a su alrededor de lo que lo había hecho en los dos años pasados.

Recordaba haber dicho: "Fue un error" mirando hacia la cama, recordaba también haber escuchado un pequeño quejido viniendo de su esposo, cuya vista seguía posada sobre su pequeña, cuya sonrisa se había quedado congelada en su rostro.

Dos noches después se fue de ahí.

* * *

_En algún momento escribí algo parecido a ésto... creo que ha llegado el momento de retomar mis historias abandonadas..._


End file.
